


Thirteenth Birthday

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: เดเมี่ยนฉลองวันเกิดปีที่สิบสามกับดิ๊ก





	Thirteenth Birthday

Day 4 : seven 

 

 

 

“Happy Birthday to you--”เมื่อเสียงร้องเพลงอวยพรจบลง เด็กชายเจ้าของวันเกิดก็เป่าเทียนทั้งสิบสามเล่มบนเค้กไซส์กลางจนดับลงทั้งหมด

“สิบสามแล้วนะเดเมี่ยน” คนถือเค้ก หรือริชาร์ด เกรย์สันยิ้มกว้างจนเห็นฟันขาวสะอาดเรียงตัวสวยแม้จะยังไม่ได้เปิดไฟในห้องก็ตาม

“อ่าห๊ะ” เจ้าของวันเกิดกลอกตา ไอ้ดีใจก็ดีใจอยู่หรอกที่คนตรงหน้าอุตส่าห์ลงทุนให้พ่อบ้านคนเก่งช่วยสอนทำเค้กและสละเวลามาเพื่อฉลองวันเกิดกับเขาสสองคนโดยเฉพาะ แต่มันจะดีกว่านี้ ถ้านายเกรย์สันไม่เอาแต่ย้ำไปย้ำมาว่าเดเมี่ยนอายุสิบสามแล้ว

“ไม่ดีใจหน่อยหรอ อายุเพิ่มขึ้นอีกปีแล้วนะ” ดิ๊กยังคงทำท่าเซ้าซี้ ดูอยากให้เด็กชายตื่นเต้นเหมือนกับตน 

"เลิกพูดสิบสาม สิบสาม สิบสามสักทีได้ไหม" เดเมี่ยนเริ่มตาขวาง

"ก็ได้..."น้ำเสียงร่าเริงของดิ๊กอ่อยลงนิดหน่อย...ขอย้ำ _นิดหน่อย_

“ถ้างั้นก็...อีกเจ็ดปี”

เอาเข้าไป ถัดจากสิบสามก็เจ็ด โดนผีครูสอนเลขเข้าสิงมาหรือไง ส่งลงไปให้ท่านพ่อตรวจร่างกายสักรอบดีไหม

เดเมี่ยนเซ็งจนขี้เกียจต่อบทสนทนา ตั้งท่าจะลุกไปเปิดไฟจะได้จัดการลองชิมเค้กที่ถือว่าดูดีสำหรับมือใหม่หัดทำว่ารสชาติจะดีเหมือนหน้าตาหรือเปล่า แต่กลับเซล้มลงบนตักของคนอายุมากกว่าที่วางเค้กไว้ข้างตัวเพื่อให้มือว่าง...มาฉุดเขานั่ง ขณะที่ฟางเส้นสุดขาดผึงและเด็กชายตั้งท่าจะว้ากเรียกสติ อีกฝ่ายก็แนบหน้าผากลงข้างขมับเขา ก่อนลมหายใจอุ่นที่รดข้างหูและถ้อยคำที่เอื้อนออกมาจะทำให้อารมณ์ของเดเมี่ยนเปลี่ยนไปโดยสิ้นเชิง

“อีกเจ็ดปีจะมาขอ รอฉันก่อนนะ ลิตเติ้ลดี”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *เผื่อคนที่ไม่เข้าใจนะคะ เดเมี่ยนอายุสิบสาม อีกเจ็ดปีจะยี่สิบค่ะ บรรลุนิติภาวะ เป็นหนุ่มให้พี่ชายมาขอได้แล้ว  
> **จริง ๆ ที่อเมริกาบางรัฐจะกำหนดอายุบรรลุนิติภาวะที่สิบแปดค่ะ แต่ด้วยความที่ก็อตแธมเป็นเมืองสมมติ เราเลยให้เป็นยี่สิบ  
> ***สุดท้าย ชอบไม่ชอบอะไรยังไงคอมเม้นต์บอกหรือชวนคุยในทวิตได้นะคะ รับฟังทุกความเห็นค่ะ
> 
> ด้วยรักและเลคเชอร์ยังไม่เสร็จ  
> เปโกะเอง


End file.
